Old Wounds Never Heals
'''Old Wounds Never Heals '''is a case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Airport, district based in Fario. Plot Lena and the player went to the forest to meet with Nicole Jovich, who said that she wants to reveal a deadly secret. It's ended that the secret was very deadly since Nicole got shot with an arrow right before she told it. The team imminently searched a scene and found a couple of suspects: Field Officer Phillip Haskell, Nicole's father Andre Jovich, victim's lover Anastasia Docker and as well escaped convict Jordan Sparklez. After the autopsy, Angela approached the team saying that new Prison Warner Anthony Lawson wants to speak with the player. He said that he wants all the suspected people in the prison and as well everyone who receive even the fine to be sent in the prison. How he said, Mayor's orders. The team went to search Warden's office and found footage of the victim and Jordan in the time when they were in the prison. He said that while Nicole was in the prison since she was treated as an adult, but yet, she was still a kid she received special treatment by late Mayor's orders which makes him crazy. Also, the team found that Andre sent Nicole hateful letters blaming her for Jasmine's death in the past week. He said that he did that in a time when he was totally broken, but that he never meant nor that he would ever kill his own and only child. After everything, the team was still in the Aiport recapping the case when they got a call from Monica telling them that Anastasia and Anthony have a big fight and that they pointing a gun on each other. Lena and the player went to the place of the fight and take their weapons saying that both will be interrogated after the player search the scene again. After the player and Lena searched a scene and collected the clues they were ready to interrogate suspects. First, they interrogated Anastasia asking her why she pulled a gun on the Prison Warden and she replied that he insulted her dead girl and that she couldn't tolerate that, but then Lena showed her last messages between them and she said that they are not fighting messages, instead, she said that they are roleplay messages they use before them meet and later end in the bedroom. Anthony is interrogated again and he said that he knew the victim from their old days when he used to watch out for her when their parents were on their jobs till late, but later she betrayed him. Phillip was also interrogated again and he said that he also knew the victim very well, but now he couldn't hide his real thought about the victim. He said that the victim was the worst person he could meet. Finally, the team collected the last evidence. They arrested Field Officer Phillip Haskell. He denied it but later he confessed. He said that his primary target wasn't Nicole, but when he was ready to shot on the player, he got a call to change his target since Nicole know the secret and it was ready to spread it. Lenas asked him why he did that, why he betrayed the friendship and trust. On that, he laughed saying that the team knows nothing, but that soon a lot of trusts will be broken, a lot of blood will be spread. Temporary Judge sentenced him to life in prison. While he exits he said that Revolution is on the door. After the trial, Monica, Angela, and the player talk about the last words said by Phillip when Anastasia called them telling them that she needs Nicole's pendant but that she can't enter a crime scene. The team beside her pendant also found a pile of documents, mostly from last week and City Hall. One of the documents about releasing of Solomon Krause was also there and signed by Warden Lawson. He explained that case against Solomon was canceled due to unknown deaths of opposite side lawyers and to the lack of evidence. However, the team asked Elvin if he could find old footages on interrogations since Lena remembered the event when Solomon worked on the case against Diego. Later, Elvin called the team saying that he found a proof they need, communication is cut off as Air Raid Siren started. Suddenly, on the teams' phones appeared Breaking news telling that City was in collapse. In that time a couple of smoke bombs are thrown... Summary Victim: * Nicole Jovich (shot by an arrow in front of the player) Murder Weapon: *Arrow Killers: * Phillip Haskell Killer's Profile *The Killer uses heat cream. *The Killer eats hot dogs. *The Killer *The Killer *The Killer Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Airport